I keep wondering why
by SophieDumbledore
Summary: Lily e James se divorciaram quando Harry tinha cinco anos e nunca mais se encontraram. Lily se torna professora de poções em Hogwarts. No ano em que Harry vai para a escola James se torna professor de Defesa contra artes das trevas. Como eles conseguiram conviver depois de tantos anos? O que houve entre eles?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**The Cross **(Whitin Temptation)

Nothing's ever changed, you still turn away

You've washed your hands, you've made that all too clear

You just keep on living this lie

You refuse to see, you're denying me

The cross I bear but you don't seem to care

Even Judas knew he had lied

**(Nada mudou, você ainda se afasta**

**Você lavou suas mãos, você deixou tudo bem claro**

**Você continua vivendo essa mentira**

**Você se recusa a ver, você está me negando**

**A cruz eu carrego, mas você não parece se importar**

**Mesmo Judas soube que tinha mentido)**

I keep wondering why

I'm still calling your name through my tears

**(Eu continuo me perguntando o porquê**

**Ainda chamo seu nome através de minhas lágrimas)**

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?

Cold is your silence, denying what is real

I'm still wondering why

I'm still calling your name my dear

**(Por que você esperou para me abraçar, meu amor?**

**Frio é seu silêncio, negando o que é real**

**Ainda me pergunto o porquê**

**Continuo chamando seu nome, meu amor)**

I'm sorry if you can't stand the naked truth

All you see is how you want it to be

So you keep on living your life

Release me from this cross after all these years

Oh call my name and help me with this weight

Even though it comes far too late

**(Desculpe-me se você não pode suportar a verdade nua**

**Tudo que você vê é como você quer que seja**

**Então você continua vivendo sua vida**

**Liberte-me desta cruz após todos estes anos**

**Oh chame meu nome e ajude-me com este peso**

**Ainda que isso tenha chegado tão tarde)**

I keep wondering why

I'm still calling your name through my tears

**(Eu continuo me perguntando o porquê**

**Ainda chamo seu nome através de minhas lágrimas)**

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear

Cold is your silence, denying what is real

I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name

And I wonder, oh I wonder...

In my heart I still hope you will open the door

You can purify it all, answer my call

**(Por que você esperou para me abraçar, meu amor?**

**Frio é seu silêncio, negando o que é real**

**Ainda me pergunto o porquê continuo chamando seu nome**

**E eu me pergunto, oh eu me pergunto...**

**Em meu coração ainda tenho a esperança que você abrirá a porta**

**Você pode purificar isso tudo, responda meu chamado)**

Why? Why?

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?

Cold is your silence, denying what is real

I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name

And I wonder, oh I wonder ...

In my heart I still hope you will open the door

You can purify it all, answer my call

**(Por que? Por que?**

**Por que você esperou para me abraçar, meu amor?**

**Frio é seu silêncio, negando o que é real**

**Ainda me pergunto o porquê continuo chamando seu nome**

**E eu me pergunto, oh eu me pergunto...**

**Em meu coração ainda tenho a esperança que você abrirá a porta**

**Você pode purificar isso tudo, responda a meu chamado)**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Lily Evans corria de canto a canto pela casa, cuidando para não se esquecer de nada, arrumando suas malas e as de seu filho Harry. Não sabia descrever como se sentia aliviada por ele finalmente estar indo para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A coisa mais difícil dos últimos dois anos, após ter aceitado o cargo de professora de Poções, era só poder ver Harry nos finais de semanas ou feriados quando conseguia escapar da escola. Durante o ano o menino ficava aos cuidados de sua irmã trouxa Petúnia Dursley. Agora já não haveria problemas o filho havia recém completado onze anos, recebera a carta de Hogwarts e iniciaria seu primeiro ano dali a alguns dias. Agora eles estariam juntos e ela não precisaria ouvir Petúnia ou seu marido Valter reclamarem sobre a criação que dera a Harry, e nem as infundadas comparações que estes faziam de Harry com seu filho Duda (graças a Deus Harry não era como ele).

Ela partiria hoje, para reuniões de inicio de ano letivo dos professores, Harry ficaria ainda dois dias na casa da tia, de onde partiria da plataforma 9¾ com os demais estudantes. O garoto estava ansioso ao extremo, fizera um calendário contando os dias que faltavam para a ida desde que recebera a carta, e nas ultimas semanas não parava de perguntar sobre a escola. Seu padrinho, Sirius Black dizia que ele estranharia muito se fosse diferente, segundo ele "que aluno não ficaria ansioso por entrar pela primeira vez em Hogwarts?" Ela não poderia discordar do fato, ainda se lembrava com clareza da emoção que sentira ao ir para Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

Mas Lily sentia um aperto no coração ao pensar que seu Harry já fizera onze anos. Desde seu divorcio dedicara sua vida pra fazer o filho feliz e compensar a falta do pai, tentando apagar da mente do garoto a marca de violência e abandono que James deixara em suas vidas. Agora não podia acreditar em quanto ele crescera, já não era mais seu garotinho, sabia que a partir de agora teria que maneirar com suas demonstrações de afeto e preocupação para não constrange-lo na frente dos amigos. Mas era assim a vida, não era? Os anos passavam, os filhos cresciam... Contudo ela não podia deixar de sentir um aperto ao pensar que em breve Harry se tornaria adulto, formaria sua própria família, e ela ficaria sozinha... Por hora, porem preferia não pensar sobre isso.

Depois de uma ultima revisada para ver se não esquecera nada, ela fechou as malas, mandou as suas diretamente para Hogwarts pela rede de flu. Então, chamou a Harry, deu uma ultima olhada na casa e a trancou. Partiriam até a casa de sua irmã pelo transporte trouxa. Petúnia concordara em continuar a vê-la, mas a fizera prometer que quando estivesse com ela agiria como uma pessoa "normal", o que significa nada de magia, ou conversas sobre "seu mundo" como ela chamava.

Depois de uma longa viagem de ônibus através da Londres trouxa, Lily deixou Harry na casa dos Dursley, com muitas recomendações para que ele se comportasse. Andou duas quadras e aparatou em Hogsmeade. Logo que avistou o imenso castelo se sentiu leve, ela adorava Hogwarts, fora assim desde a primeira vez que o avistara. Hogwarts era sem duvida, sua segunda casa. Ela adorava seu trabalho como professora e tudo seria ainda melhor agora que Harry estaria ali. Mal sabia ela o que o destino havia lhe preparado para aquele ano.

* * *

James Potter aparatou em Hogsmeade e já começou a se sentir tenso, é verdade que adorava o povoado. Quando estudante ansiava pelas visitas ou fugas até ali. Mas agora tudo era diferente. Já se haviam passado mais de 10 anos desde a última vez que pisara no vilarejo, e embora este trouxesse a incrível sensação de que os anos não haviam passado, muito havia mudado.

Ele caminhou nervoso até Hogwarts e não pode deixar de sentir um mal-estar ao avistar o imenso castelo. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça ao aceitar o emprego, nunca pensara em ser professor, junte-se a isso o fato de saber que Lily e Harry estariam ali... é ele tinha motivos suficientes para dar meia volta e ir embora. Mas Dumbledore era um daqueles homens que sabiam como convencer alguém a fazer exatamente o que queria. Dissera que ele era o melhor para o cargo de defesa contra artes das trevas, pois saberia exatamente o que ensinar aos alunos para que estivessem preparados para enfrentar o mal que estava voltando. Nisso ele tinha razão a maioria já não esperava que houvesse uma segunda guerra, acreditavam que Voldemort tinha desaparecido de uma vez por todas, mas não, ele sabia a verdade, era só uma questão de tempo. E mais, Dumbledore queria testar seu novo feitiço de proteção em Hogwarts. Passara anos preparando-o especialmente para o castelo e agora que estava pronto não via a hora de testa-lo. Então ele estava ali, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça a ideia de que havia cometido um grande erro.

Não tinha ideia de como reagiria quando estivesse na frente de Lily depois de todos esses anos, e muito menos como ela reagiria depois de tudo o que ocorrera. Depois de todo esse tempo ainda lhe doía muito o que havia acontecido entre eles: saber que ela deveria odia-lo. Ver esse ódio em seus olhos sem duvida lhe partiria o coração, apesar de tudo ele sabia que ainda a amava. Harry também deveria detesta-lo e ver o desprezo nos olhos do filho seria ainda pior do que conviver com Lily. Mas ele sabia que não podia fugir, passara por muita coisa, e esse só seria mais um desafio em seu caminho. O que mais importava agora não eram seus sentimentos, mas sim fazer o possível para que quando Voldemort mostrasse as caras novamente o mundo bruxo estivesse preparado.

Chegou cedo, antes de todos os professores, tinha ainda alguns detalhes para acertar com Dumbledore. Ele se dirigiu imediatamente ate a sala do diretor. Sua amizade com este, havia crescido muito depois do termino do colégio, ele o ajudara muito nos últimos anos. O mantivera ocupado com missões da ordem, ou com seus projetos de segurança, o que ajudara James a superar os acontecimentos e não se entregar ao desespero que sentia na época.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Quando Lily chegou à sala já estava cheia, praticamente todos os professores já haviam chegado. Ela foi caminhando entre todos, cumprimentando-os dando uma palavra aqui e outra ali, finalmente parando perto da mesa onde se encontrava Sirius Black, professor de trato de criaturas mágicas, seu grande amigo.

Os professores conversavam animadamente sobre as férias, alguns olhavam para a porta a todo instante esperando quando o novo professor de defesa contra artes das trevas entraria. Essa era sempre a grande expectativa do inicio do ano letivo, pois esse cargo mudava a cada ano, alguns diziam até que fora amaldiçoado. Ao final do ano letivo anterior ao saberem da vacância, ela e Sirius haviam sugerido ao professor Dumbledore que contratasse Remus Lupin, mas o diretor dissera que já havia selecionado o professor, e não quis dar maiores informações sobre o assunto. O que deixou os dois curiosos e rendeu muitas conversas entre eles durante as férias em que tentavam adivinhar quem seria o novo colega.

A conversa cessou no momento em que o diretor entrou na sala. Ao perceber o silêncio, Lily olhou em direção à porta avistando a marcante figura do professor Dumbledore. Olhou em volta em busca do novo rosto, que deveria acompanha-lo. Percebeu o olhar dos demais colegas no mesmo ato, todos apresentado certa decepção ao não o avistarem.

- Boa noite caros colegas. Façam de Hogwarts sua casa e das cadeiras seus assentos.¹– declarou o professor, já com seu ar de discurso.

Ouviu-se o ranger das cadeiras contra o chão, quando todos se acomodavam. Dumbledore ocupou seu lugar na ponta da mesa, olhou afetuosamente para os presentes sob os óclinhos de meia lua e pronunciou:

- Para evitar futuras inconveniências, saciem sua vontade... para não usar outras palavras digamos, de discorrer sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Os professores permaneceram com o olhar fixo no diretor por alguns minutos, até que este se vira para o Profº Flitwick e lhe pergunta se ele viu o novo chapéu-coco do ministro da magia. Então como se despertassem de um transe cada qual se virou para o colega mais próximo e pôs-se a conversar sobre assuntos banais. Após alguns minutos a balbúrdia era completa, pois já não se contentavam em dialogar somente com o vizinho.

Após cerca de meia hora, Dumbledore ergueu-se mostrando a todos que iria iniciar a reunião. Em segundos a sala ficou em silencio e o diretor começou a falar:

- Bom, estamos iniciando mais um ano letivo. Espero que as férias tenham sido suficientes para que vocês tenham renovado suas forças, pois iniciaremos a árdua tarefa de tentar enfiar algum conhecimento nas cabeças ocas dos estudantes, a maioria das vezes a força, vocês bem sabem. Iniciaremos com os novos alunos. Sim professora Sprout - ele interrompeu seu discurso ao ver levantada a mão da professora.

- Acho que esta faltando um professor não? – todos balançaram a cabeça concordando. – O novo professor de defesa contra arte das trevas.

- Sim, normalmente iniciamos apresentando os novos professores, porém parece que ele esta atrasado, então deixemos pra depois. Voltemos para os novos alunos. Teremos 40 alunos no primeiro ano. A sim... a lista- num único movimento de varinha ele fez com que aparecesse um pergaminho na frente de cada professor contendo o nome dos alunos.

Lily estava tão concentrada analisando a lista, vendo se havia algum nome conhecido, pensando em quais daqueles seriam colegas de casa de Harry que nem levantou os olhos ao barulho vindo da porta.

-Com licença!

Lily gelou ao ouvir aquela voz, depois de tantos anos ainda seria capaz de reconhecê-la em meio a uma multidão. Mas não, devia estar enganada. O que ele faria ali? Levantou os olhos no momento em que Dumbledore declarou:

- Bom, lhes apresento o novo professor de defesa contra artes das trevas: James Potter. - Seu olhar recaiu sobre a figura parada ao lado do diretor e ela sentiu um tremor percorrer o seu corpo.

* * *

James já perdera a conta do numero de vezes em que se levantara e caminhara ate a porta voltando logo em seguida. Ele se encontrava encostado na parede ao lado da porta da sala dos professores. Sabia que devia entrar, já estava mais que atrasado. Dumbledore lhe dissera que teria cerca de meia hora para organizar as coisas nos seus aposentos. Mas no momento em que se deu conta de que quando cruzasse a porta veria Lily Evans depois de todo aquele tempo, algo dentro dele congelou. Perdera toda a coragem de continuar. Tinha medo de como ela ou Sirius reagiriam. Já não tinha certeza se conseguira manter uma postura impassível. Pelas barbas de Merlin, que loucura ele fizera ao voltar a Hogwarts.

- E o filho retorna a casa. – uma voz o tirou de seus devaneios – Ouvi dizer que você voltaria como professor algo, por assim dizer, bem inesperado. Mas depois do Black, não duvido de nada. – era Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantasma da Grifinória.

- Eu prefiro a expressão: "Quem é vivo sempre aparece" – retrucou James. Desde os tempos de colégio que adorava implicar com Nick.

- Não vejo graça nenhuma – mas James pode ver um sorriso perpassar o seu rosto transparente. – Como andam as coisas? Não tive muitas noticias suas desde que saiu de Hogwarts.

- Vão indo Nick, vão indo. E você muitos problemas com o Pirraça?

- É você sabe, o Pirraça é o Pirraça. Mas ele sabe que não pode me atingir. – o fantasma deu uma piscada. Como ele não entrou no assunto, Nicholas começou – Sabe foi um choque quando fiquei sabendo de você e da Senhorita Evans. Vocês, em minha humilde opinião, formavam o casal perfeito. Sem duvida foram aqueles por quem mais torci em toda minha historia em Hogwarts, que diga-se de passagem, não é nem um pouco curta. – fez-se um momento de silencio e continuou – Mas quem sabe agora que vão trabalhar juntos, vocês resolvam as coisas.

- Não Nick, há coisas que não tem conserto, e felizmente ou infelizmente essa é uma delas.

- Não meu caro, só existe uma coisa que não tem conserto: a morte. - deixou que suas palavras fizessem efeito e indagou- E você não devia estar na reunião? Sempre tive orgulho de te ter na minha casa. Não me envergonhe agora. Entre naquela sala e mostre que seu espírito ainda é grifinório. – o fantasma lhe dirigiu um ultimo gesto inclinando levemente a cabeça e continuou seu caminho.

- Obrigado Nick- respondeu James levantando a mão num gesto de despedida.

Ele tinha razão, teria que entrar, não poderia ficar ali pra sempre. Tomara sua decisão quando resolvera aceitar a proposta de Dumbledore e agora teria de encarar as consequências. Dirigiu-se até a porta, respirou fundo e entrou. Algumas cabeças se dirigiram automaticamente para ele, como se estivessem aguardando o barulho vindo da porta. Logo a avistou, estava concentrada no papel a sua frente, tinha a mesma ruga na testa, que tanto adorava admirar quando ela estava estudando. O mais breve possível desviou o olhar e dirigindo-se ao diretor chamou sua atenção pedindo licença.

Percebeu quando ela parou de prestar atenção à folha. E no momento em que Dumbledore o apresentou, pode sentir seus olhos extremamente verdes fixos nele.

* * *

N/A : ¹ Créditos dessa frase para Lizz Lovegood.

Obrigado pelas reviews.

Minha ideia é atualizar a fic uma vez por mês, mas no mês de outubro já to prevendo que não vai dar. Até novembro espero colocar mais um capitulo.


End file.
